In certain systems, light beams emitted from a light source pass through one or more lenses to illuminate a target. These systems, however, typically do not adequately preserve the etendue of the light source, yielding a deficient image.
Additionally, a collimator may be used in the systems to collimate the light beams. Certain collimators, however, increase the size of the system. As a result, the system may be inappropriate for certain applications, such as cell phones and projectors.